


Kitchenbeat

by Yeeyara



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ABO, M/M, 厨房
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeeyara/pseuds/Yeeyara
Summary: 520提前放了贺文！（非常羞愧写了这样的东西🙇♀️）跟歌其实没啥关系，我主要对他们会互相做饭这件事比较着迷 稳定的互相依赖（和这个其实也没什么关系(｡-_-｡)）





	Kitchenbeat

**Author's Note:**

> 520提前放了贺文！  
> （非常羞愧写了这样的东西🙇♀️）  
> 跟歌其实没啥关系，我主要对他们会互相做饭这件事比较着迷 稳定的互相依赖  
> （和这个其实也没什么关系(｡-_-｡)）

睡得迷迷糊糊，想着“应该要起了吧？”的李泰容，看了一眼床头手机的时间，竟然快要中午了。闹钟竟然没有同往常一样响起，摸了摸身边，空空的，没有人。发情期刚结束的早晨，自己的Alpha不知道去哪里了，他觉得有点失落。

勉强坐直起来，试图下床，地板像是久违了，踩下去有一种陌生感。哪里都酸痛，肩膀，腰，下体还残留着被侵犯后的扩张感。李泰容光着身子站在全身镜前，侧头看自己颈侧一大片触目惊心的吻痕，又红又紫，连成好大一片。后颈凹凸的牙印唤起了他的记忆，被alpha咬住脆弱的腺体，又狠狠内射时候承受不住又要晕过去的自己。

“这样怎么可能出门……”他捂着脖子羞耻地呜咽。

在被标记后第一次的发情期，完全依靠本能行动的半个月，因为对方是适配度很高的Alpha，过了相当糟糕的一段时光……也好久没有穿过衣服了。现在回想起来，在这个镜子前……那边的落地窗……还有浴室里……嗯……

即使是想到就会觉得羞耻又有感觉。

“已经醒了吗？”金道英听到动静，打开门来看。他手上拿着削皮器，穿着围裙。

“你在做饭吗？”

“这个点只能早饭和午饭一起吃了……这几天都吃速食简餐，吃一点好吃的吧，嗯？”

李泰容打着哈欠点点头。金道英看他困得不行，笑他要不要再睡会。

“不了，我刷个牙来帮忙吧。”

他回到客厅的时候又过去了好一会儿，金道英站在灶台前等炖肉。他走过去，把下巴搁在人肩膀上。

“再等一会就好了。”金道英以为他是饿了。

李泰容闻他脖颈的味道，令Omega安心的松木香，“你的味道好好闻哦。”

金道英把他转过来，两个人交换了一个牙膏味的吻。有什么黏黏的感觉又在涌动。说是经过了发情期以后，结成番的两个人会变得更亲密。Alpha的信息素安慰了李泰容一大早看不见人的失落，他不依不饶追吻，不让对方离开。

过了好一阵才分开，金道英有点担忧：“是不是发情期还没过？”

“不，不是……”李泰容的耳尖红了起来。

金道英揪他热热的脸，“那就先吃完饭。”

“我……就在这里站着。你弄吧。”他靠在冰箱门上，腿并得紧紧的。金道英无奈：“哥，我要拿鸡蛋。”

“哦，哦。”空气变得很热，身体敏感的反应让他觉得有点委屈。

“怎么了，出了这么多汗？”李泰容带着一点期盼和请求，用湿润润的大眼睛看着他。金道英知道自己的omega一定有什么话想说。

突如而来的悸动令李泰容又一次口干舌燥，他再也没法忽视体内汹涌的情潮……好像真的又发情了……

“我，”他含着泪说，“走不动了，腿软……”说着就靠着冰箱滑坐到地板上。

“怎么办啊……明明都已经过了，”他揪着自己的胸口的衬衣。

“真是……闻到味道就已经受不了了吗，”金道英把他抱起来，“怎么回事，身体好热啊。”

“对，对不起……”

金道英堵住了他的话，强势地亲吻他，他知道李泰容喜欢这种被席卷的感觉，于是一开始就很放肆地侵占他的唇舌。黏糊糊的吻还在继续，李泰容抱着他的背，另一只手无意识地往下摸索，停在他鼓起的地方或轻或重抚摸着。

“等不到吃饭以后吗？”

李泰容喘着气摇头，由于亲吻变得有光泽的双唇，有些急切反应着。

“道英，我好难受……”李泰容像着急的小兽一样拱着金道英的胸口，

“不要去卧室了……在这里……”

“已经等不及了……”

 

手探向omega身后的入口，连裤子都被濡湿的程度。金道英把他宽松的睡裤拉下，手指顺着内裤的边缘滑进去，

“怎么这么心急，饿坏了一样。”

“啊……不要……”没有打招呼就已经伸进去的手指，从一开始就以很快的频率进出着。亮晶晶的液体被手指快速带出，滴落在厨房的瓷砖上。

“呜……慢一些，啊……！”敏感的omega很快就高潮了，金道英拔出手指，“已经这么湿了。”他把手指展示给李泰容看，那些透明的液体顺着手腕流下来，omega的气味盈满了狭小的厨房，甜蜜的香气也快要让alpha失去理智。

“不要拔出来，”李泰容快哭了，“快点，进来……”

“等会不准说我把厨房弄得乱七八糟，”金道英让他撑着洗手台，握着他的腰从后面进入omega饥渴的后穴。他贴近李泰容的后颈，隐隐还有自己留下的印记，有自己的味道，也有omega好闻的香气。

“还好吗？……可以快一点了吗？“金道英掐着他肩膀的手开始用力，“哥的味道……我也要让我变得奇怪了。”

李泰容几乎承受不了来自alpha的进攻，身体软得快要滑到地上。金道英捞着他的腰，把他抱上操作台。

“搂住我。”他说，在亲吻的时候又从正面插了进来。

“呜……！好舒服……”进入得很深，抵在他一碰就会受不了的地方反复摩擦着，

“要去了，又要去了……呜，不要，那边不要……呜！”

他盘住金道英的双腿打着抖，前端也射了出来。痉挛的内壁快速地紧缩着，alpha耐着突然的袭击，在他高潮的时候大开大合地抽动。

李泰容勉强不阖着眼，带着又倦又可怜的神色看着他，只是下身热情的顺从却完全不是这样一回事。他喜欢他因为矛盾产生的美丽，因为被本能所驱使时无奈又喜悦的神色。

“好受一点了吗？”他亲亲对方泪痕未干的眼角。李泰容抬起头向他索吻。他的omega喜欢通过亲吻确认他的存在，从开始知道自己分化成omega后的不安……到今天他们终于在一起，也已经过去了好多年，已经是从心灵到身体的每一寸都熟知的关系，甚至亲昵也是习惯。

“喜欢……”他听到李泰容小声念着。

“嗯，我在呢。”金道英埋在他温暖的内部，此时只是很温柔地进出，为了照顾omega的反应。

“我还没有……还撑得住吗？”

他的omega环紧了手臂，无声地表示默许，金道英亲亲他的额头，抬高他的腰部，

“来了哦。”很快，又将他带入一个新的漩涡。

他们在厨房无法无天一直到了傍晚。在从冰箱拿饮料的时候也没有分开，把面包撕成小块，喂给对方，然后继续填满好像止不住的情欲。到最后李泰容累到睡着，把他放回房间之后，金道英才发现厨房狼藉的现状：被掀倒的蛋液盆，吃得乱七八糟的食物，还有因为不可言说的原因变得滑腻的瓷砖地板。

“要是不整理好明天一定又会被说……”金道英自言自语。

“不过，那就让他没有精力说就好了。”这个邪恶的念头使他又开心起来。

 

卧室的门又关上了……好像，这个假期会变得更长一点。好麻烦啊。


End file.
